Reflections
by The Red Fedora
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by songs...now playing - What do you say when your best friend is about to make the biggest mistake of his life? ... And what do you say when it turns out that you were right? Set to 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle
1. What I've Done by Marie Digby

_Disclaimer: Cover Affairs belongs to USA…the song belongs to Marie Digby_

_Author's note: This song was originally recorded by Linkin Park but I ran across the softer version by Marie Digby first and thought that it fit Annie's situation at the end of World Leader Pretend perfectly. Here's hoping that life gets better soon for our favorite superspy._

SPOILERS for World Leader Pretend included

* * *

><p>Annie closed the door to the guest house behind her, slumping back against the cool sturdy wood for a brief moment as she attempted to find the strength to at least make it to her bedroom. The darkness of the room felt strangely soothing to her pounding head and frayed nerves…and, for a brief moment, she entertained the notion of sleeping on the floor of the entryway before shoving the thought aside. She needed a bed…a real bed and not the board of a bed that she had been subjected to in the decontamination lab. Her face crumpled as the thoughts of the lab brought the pain rushing back…pounding against her fragile walls like the waves of a storm, relentless and overwhelming. She drew a slow deep breath as she fought to push them back into the far recesses of her mind. If she gave in now she was not certain that she would be able to pull herself together.<p>

She pushed away from the door with a heavy sigh, shedding her suit coat and shoes as she went. A soft glow caught her attention as she neared her room. For a brief moment, the spy in her wondered if something might be wrong and she found that she did not care. After the heart wrenching couple of days she'd had, she pitied the fool who would dare to take her on now. She pushed open the door and paused, tears welling in her eyes. Her sister had left the small lamp on her nightstand on for her…as well as fresh linens on her bed and a plate of chocolate chip cookies resting beside the bottle of Patron she had received from Auggie…a lifetime ago. She snagged the bottle from the night table, pressing the button on her iPod speakers before moving away. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head with a weary smile as a song very fitting to her mood filled the silent room with its soft melancholy melody…

_In this farewell there is no blood, there is no alibi…'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies…So let mercy come and wash away what I've done…_

She moved over to the small kitchenette and tossed the bag of half melted French peas into the freezer; she removed a glass from the cabinet, adding a healthy splash of Patron. She closed her eyes and pressed the glass against the bruise on her forehead for a moment as she listened to the lyrics of the song. Truth and lies…half told truths…she thought of the pain she had witnessed on the face of her friend as she had told her that her husband had lied to her about his profession. She was tired of lying to those she loved…she had thought it best that her sister know the truth before she heard it from a stranger if something were to happen to her. But the truth often hurt just as much.

A tear escaped her eyes, tracing its way along her unblemished cheek as she recalled the kind man who had died a horrible death at the hands of a trusted friend. She knew that she there was nothing she could have done to save him. He had been a dead man long before she had met him at the hotel. She admired his strength and courage in the face of death…the information he had managed to pass on to her would go a long way in helping to protect many innocent lives. All he had wanted in return was a chance to see a baseball game…

_Put to rest what you thought of me...while I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty…So let mercy come and wash away what I've done_

Annie lowered the glass and took a fortifying sip, hissing slightly as the alcohol burn a path down her throat and into her empty stomach. She turned slowly and wove her way through the boxes to the window seat, lowering herself down into the soft cushions and tucking her feet beneath her. Her eyes brushed over the neatly stacked towers of boxes which lined her walls, each one labeled with her sister's neat script. The tears began to fall faster as she recalled the pain and betrayal in Danielle's eyes when she had finally told her the truth. In her mind the read-in had gone a lot differently…but then again she had not considered that she would have to confess a radiation screening of her sister's home at the same time. It was not really that surprising that, in the face of this threat, her normally level-headed sister had taken her frustrations out by boxing up her belongings and ordering her to move…the harsh words had been unexpected. Danielle had apologized but the words still stung…as did the fact that she had still asked Annie to leave…

She understood…really she did, but she could not help but feel as if someone had knocked the foundation out from beneath her feet. Her sister was her grounding link to the world beyond the one she experienced every day; she had come to rely on the normalcy her family provided her when the world became too dark, too scary or too painful to bear alone. Although she could never tell them what she had done…and she was often grateful that she could not…she found the strength to keep fighting in the sweet, innocent smiles of her nieces and in the comforting hugs of her big sister. On the days when the missions were too big and the burden too heavy, she pictured them in her mind and she did her best to do what she could to complete her mission…to keep them safe. After all it was overwhelming when one considered saving the world…and much easier to save it for just three. She did not know what she was going to do without them.

A sharp pain in her shoulder drew her attention to the jagged tear in her sleeve and the neat stitches peaking out beneath. She let out a soft sob as she fingered the gash, her mind shifting to the only other link she had to the world outside the one she had chosen. She had not wanted to let Scott go. He was an amazing guy…and he truly cared for her. But she knew deep within that if someday either he too would be driven away by her secrets and her inability to truly let anyone in. It had been better to end it when she did rather than drag it out…but the timing had been really, really horrible.

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become…erase myself and let go of what I've done_

In the space of the last two days she'd had a near-death scare, watched an asset/friend die, lost her home, broken up with her boyfriend, gotten into a life-or-death fight with a deadly assassin and nearly lost her sister. She curled into the cushions, pressing her face against the soft fabric as her fragile emotions began to fail her; she felt alone and afraid and very tired. Part of her cursed the day she had chosen to accept the Agency's offer…however what she had told Danielle was the truth. She loved her job; she was good at it and she was making a difference…even though it felt as if the world were caving in on her at the moment.

Annie jumped slightly, startled, as her phone vibrated within the pocket of her pants; she fumbled for it, moving to shut it off, but her thumb stayed as she focused on the name. She cleared her throat softly before placing the phone on speaker, really hoping that he was not calling her on behalf of Joan on a new job. She smiled despite her dark thoughts as her friend and handler's warm soothing timber came over the line.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

The tears began to fall faster at the warm concern in Auggie's voice. She was beginning to feel like a dog that had been kicked one too many times. His compassion was a healing balm to her fragile and tattered spirit…as much as his strong hug had been and the knowledge that he had waited for her on the hard plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room the entire night. She sighed heavily as she attempted to pull her emotions back under control.

"I'll live…I think. Let me get back to you in a day or two." She let out a soft wince as she shifted and her bruises began to make themselves known. "or three."

"I'm sorry the read-in with your sister did not go as well as you'd hoped. Give her time. I'm sure she will come around eventually." He reassured.

"She kicked me out, Auggie." Annie whispered, as a fresh wave of tears began to slip down her face, soaking into the soft fabric beneath her.

"I'm sorry, Annie." He said with a soft sigh.

She raised her forgotten glass and took sip. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as his soft laugh echoed through the phone's small speakers.

"Decided to keep the bottle for yourself, did you?" He teased lightly.

Annie smiled despite herself. "Couldn't let it go to waste. Just a glass." She retorted.

A deep chuckle answered her and she felt some of the ice that gripped her heart begin to thaw. They were silent for a long moment…each lost in thought. Finally she spoke.

"Auggie? Would you do something for me?" she asked softly.

"Anything." Came his reply.

She smiled. "Would you go to a National's game with me?"

He paused for a moment and she could practically hear the understanding in his voice as he replied. "Of course…I'm always up for a cold hotdog and a lukewarm beer. How about I help you look for a place in the morning and then we can catch the game tomorrow afternoon."

Annie caught herself nodding. She rolled her eyes at her actions as she answered. "Sounds perfect. Thanks."

"My pleasure…are you going to be alright?" Auggie asked.

Annie smiled softly. "Eventually."

"Another shot of Patron, a hot shower and a good night sleep…that's my miracle cure for what ails you."

Annie laughed. "Thank you, Dr. Anderson. I'll be sure to try it."

She heard him chuckle.

"Call me if you need me. Anytime. I mean it." He said as his tone grew serious.

Annie smiled, the tears fading beneath the warmth pooling in her stomach. "Thanks, Auggie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Auggie snorted. "That makes one of us."

She groaned laughingly as she said goodnight and hung up. She smiled as she brushed the tears back from her face. The ache had not gone away completely and she knew there were still things she would have to deal with later, but she knew that she would be alright and that she was not alone…and that was enough for now.

_I'll start again…and whatever pain might come, today this ends. I'm forgiving what I've done…_

* * *

><p><em>have a song suggestion? send it to me and I'll see what I can come up with...<em>


	2. Yellow by Coldplay

_Disclaimer: Covert Affairs belongs to USA..sad but true. Yellow belongs to Coldplay._

_Author's note: This story is loosely based on the true story of how I first came to discover the song which inspired it. It didn't happen to me personally, but I am sure the one it did happen to might find it funny after all this time…maybe...I hope. On with the story…_

_Summary: Annie sighed regretfully as she pushed the thoughts aside…as much as she might long to, the Agency frowned upon its agents killing or maiming one another. Perhaps she could just bruise them…just a little…set to Coldplay's 'Yellow'_

* * *

><p>Annie moved swiftly through the quiet halls of headquarters toward the DPD office; the mission, while a success, had been a long and frustrating one. She had hoped to finish her debrief after a few days of rest, but the message she had received upon her return to the States had ordered otherwise. Joan had gone as far as to have a car waiting for her outside the Dulles baggage claim…and so here she was…at 8 o'clock pm…on a Friday night. Unfortunately that was the least of her worries at the moment; there was another reason she had hoped to avoid the office for a little while…something that she had been hoping to take care of before returning. Alas, it was not meant to be.<p>

"Get a hold of yourself, Walker." She muttered as she paused outside the entrance to the department. With one quick move, she tugged the knit hat from her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She let out a small sigh and squared her shoulders, bracing herself as she stepped through the doorway. Despite the late hour, the room was still fairly active as the department never fully shut down its operations. A small measure of relief flooded through her as she failed to see any of the members of her own team on the floor. Joan's office door was closed so she made her way to her desk instead, deciding to get a head start on her report while she waited.

Annie suppressed the urge to sigh as she felt the eyes of a few of the agents who remained follow her as she passed by. She ignored them as she dropped her bag into her desk drawer, along with her hat, and dropped into the chair. It was late, she was tired and she had just spent the last ten hours crammed into the world's smallest airline seat with the head of the passenger in front of her practically in her lap. She saved the world practically on a regular basis now and she did not even get to keep her frequent flyer miles. Was an upgrade to at least business class really too much to ask? Clearly no one in the accounting office had experience firsthand the joys of economy coach with a knife wound, a dislocated shoulder or a massive amount of bruising. Stupid bureaucratic penny pinchers….

A familiar snicker came from the far side of the room…and she gave into the urge to bury her face in her hands. What had she done to deserve this torture? Jai was either very brave or very stupid to be tempting her wrath at the moment. Her scowl deepened behind her hands as he took it one step further.

"_Look at the at the stars, Look how they shine for you..and everything you do…Yeah they were all yellow."_

She lowered her hands and locked her gaze on the computer screen before her, pointedly ignoring Jai's soft singing. A muffled laugh, which sounded suspiciously like Conrad, sounded from close by…seriously, the one night she longed to be invisible was the one night they had apparently decided to work late. Annie raised her eyes, purposefully ignoring her juvenile coworkers in favor of casting a glance in the direction of Auggie's office. Her grumpiness increased as she was greeted by an empty desk. She wondered where he was…he had promised to wait for her and it was his turn to buy the drinks. She desperately needed one.

Her eyes shifted back to her monitor as sensed movement from Conrad's direction; she watched as he approached out of her peripherals, refusing to meet his eye. He shrugged into his coat as he neared and tossed a sloppy salute in her direction. Her teeth clenched as she caught the soft tune he muttered under his breath as he passed by her on his way to the door.

"_I came along…I wrote a song for you…and all the things you do…and it was called Yellow."_

Annie glowered as she heard him offer a goodnight as he departed. Visions of retribution danced in her sleep deprived mind; she sighed regretfully as she pushed the thoughts aside…as much as she might long to, the Agency frowned upon its agents killing or maiming one another. Perhaps she could just bruise them…just a little…nothing noticeable…

A soft melodic whistling came from the entrance, and she turned to see Stu enter, deeply engrossed in the papers he was carrying. Her smile faded as she recognized the tune and her hands clamped down hard on the edges of her seat as she suppressed the urge to injure Auggie's support tech. He paused as he flipped the page of the document he held before muttering absently.

"_So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to have done…and it was all Yellow."_

His head came up at the sound of Jai's sharp laugh, his eyes widening almost comically as they settled on Annie. He stuttered in panic for a moment before fleeing for his office. Annie glared across the room at Jai as the agent burst into a fit of giggles. He winked at her as he caught her looking in his direction, but her ire seemed only to fuel his laughter. Her eyes narrowed…forget policy, Jai had to die…

"Annie, my office please." Joan called from across the room.

Annie stood with as much dignity as she could muster as she made her way through the desks to Joan's office. She felt some of the tension drain from her weary body as her eyes settled on a friendly face. Auggie smiled warmly as he heard her near.

"Welcome home, Walker. Nice work today...as always." He drawled.

Annie squeezed his arm as she paused beside him. "Thanks, Auggie. Couldn't have done it without you."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he tossed his head in Jai's direction. "What's with him?"

Annie grimaced. "He's an idiot."

Auggie's grin returned. "Nothing new there. I'll meet you in my office when you're done with Joan."

She smiled as some of her humor returned. "Your turn to buy. I may need several tonight."

His soft laughter followed her as she entered Joan's office. She shut the door behind her at Joan's request before sinking into one of the chairs before the large desk. She rubbed a weary hand over her face as she pulled her thoughts together.

"Let me guess…'Q's' quick rinse dye?" Joan remarked as she leaned back in her chair.

Annie looked up in surprise as she met the older woman's amused but sympathetic smile.

"I had a similar experience with it in '95. Effective when you need a quick disguise but it had an unfortunate side effect when it came in contact with naturally blonde hair." Her boss continued dryly. "I see it hasn't improved."

Annie dropped her head forward as the humor of the situation finally overtook her. She giggled uncontrollably for several minutes before pushing back the curtain of hair from her face…only to lose her composure once more as she twirled a lock of it around her fingers. A simple dye…one vial to darken the hair and the other to return it to normal…and in twenty four hours her hair had undergone a dramatic transition from her natural color to a near auburn shade…and then to brilliant shade of yellow. Not blonde, but yellow…as in lemon yellow…sun yellow…crayon yellow…Y.E.L.L.O.W.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she finally managed to regain her control. Joan was still watching with an amused smile. She held out a business card for a salon in Georgetown. "Take this, call Cindy. She'll fit you in tomorrow morning and by tomorrow afternoon it will be a distance memory."

Annie took the card with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Joan nodded in response as she waved a hand toward the door. "We'll finish this on Monday. I believe Auggie is waiting for you."

Annie nodded her thanks as she stood and made her way out of the office. "At least there is one person who won't notice my hair." She muttered under her breath.

Or so she thought….

On Monday morning, she arrived at the office to find a bouquet of yellow daisies in a yellow vase on her desk. She grinned ruefully as she scanned the card, which read:

_Thought you would have learned by now that I know everything. A. _

It was followed by one last line of a song that now thanks to Auggie was quickly become one of her favorites.

_And it was all Yellow._


	3. Get It Right by Glee

Disclaimer: Covert Affairs belongs to USA…the song belongs to the Glee Chorus

Author's Note: This one is a bit heavier than the last and was somewhat difficult to write as the words of the song could have many different meanings…however this is what I settled on. The song is "Get It Right" by the Glee Chorus. Many thanks to MusicalFan4 for the recommendation. It is a fantastic song.

Summary: She had done everything within her power to prevent it…and yet the worst had still happened. Set to 'Get It Right' by the Glee Chorus.

* * *

><p><em>What can you do when your good isn't good enough <em>

_And all that you touch tumbles down…_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, _

_I just want to fix it somehow…_

_but how many times will it take for me to get it right…_

_-Glee – Get It Right_

* * *

><p>The bar was nearly empty when they arrived, most likely due to the late hour. Despite the fact that closing time loomed just around the corner, the bartender gave the pair a friendly smile and a small wave as they entered. Annie returned the smile; his name was Kevin, she recalled, and he was a student at Georgetown…though she could not recall his major. Her brain felt sluggish. Auggie made no comment as she steered them away from their normal section and toward the row of booths tucked in against the back corner. She waited until he was settled before sliding into the seat across from him. Soft music played from the juke box nearby, softening the drone of the conversations of the few who remained. It was peaceful, relaxing…a nice place to stop and have a nightcap after a movie, a show, or a long and tiring day. A small humorless smile slid across Annie's lips as she found herself wishing for the normal loud and rambunctious chaos that filled the bar during the early evening hours. Noise was distracting…and she desperately needed a good distraction.<p>

The week had been a particularly draining one…and one of the worst Annie could recall during her two short years with the DPD. It had begun as any other week. Her mission had involved a trip into a small country in Eastern Europe under the cover of a traveling student on holiday. She was to meet with an asset, a low ranking employee of a multinational corporation who claimed to have information regarding a plot involving an impending attack against various US overseas interests. A simple in and out…

Nothing was ever simple.

It had been a setup from the start, a two-fold trap on the part of the 'bad guys'. The plot was real enough…however the information had been leaked in an attempt to first flush out the informant within their own organization and second to then use the informant to lure in an American agent. Annie was still a little fuzzy as to what they had intended to do with her as they had not had the opportunity to carry out that particular phase of the plan; however, it was suspected that they may have intended to use her as a bargaining chip to secure the release of certain war criminals currently in the custody of the American government. It was the asset who had realized the trap before it was sprung…though unfortunately not in time to allow them to escape. With no other option, as he was certain to die either way, the man had slipped an SD card into her hand and told her to run. She had begged him to come with her, offering to help him get asylum, but she could see the truth in his dark eyes; someone had to get the information out…too many lives would be lost if they failed. The man had paid for his bravery with his life.

Nearly an hour had passed before she had managed to shake her pursuers and find a secure phone line. Another two before she was able to reach the abandoned air strip where Jai waited with his extraction team. It was during the flight back that she learned of the bombing. The information provided by the asset had enabled the Agency and related organizations to prevent all planned attacks with the exception of one. The plan had been set in motion long before her meeting with her contact…there had been no time to react before the bomb detonated. A tourist hotel and neighboring marketplace…forty dead…hundreds more wounded…and the numbers were still continuing to rise…

There was nothing she could have done to prevent it…and yet Annie could not help but feel responsible. Perhaps if she had arrived sooner…perhaps if she had anticipated the trap…maybe if she had she could have saved not only those innocents lost, but her asset as well. It wasn't true though…but the truth left her feeling helpless and ill. Even Joan assured her that she had done the right thing…that her actions had saved countless lives… Then why did she feel like she had failed? She had done everything within her power to prevent it…and yet the worst had still happened.

Annie was startled from her dark thoughts as a large warm hand settled over hers. She looked up to find Auggie's soft brown eyes on her…and for a brief moment she nearly forgot he was blind.

"There was nothing more you could have done, Annie." He murmured softly. "Believe me, I know."

Her breath hitched as the knot that had settled in her stomach rose into her chest. Silent tears began to trace down her face as she fought to pull her fragile emotions back under control. She rubbed at her eyes with her free hand as she forced her lungs to draw in a slow deep breath. Her normal controls had abandoned her…leaving her feeling raw and vulnerable. She dimly registered the slight dip of the seat cushion beside her a beat before a pair of strong arms enveloped her. A silent sob racked her weary frame and she felt Auggie's arms tighten as she buried her face against his shoulder, mourning those who had been lost.

"There had to have been something…something I must have missed." She whispered brokenly.

"No." Auggie stated firmly. "There was nothing you could have done. It was not your fault. The blame lies with no one but those who triggered the detonation and those who ordered it. Thanks to you we now have everything we need to arrest those responsible. Thanks to you five additional plots were foiled." He hugged her tighter. "Thanks to you, Annie Walker, the world is a bit safer tonight."

The knot began to slowly dissolve as she listened to him.

"Bad things happen, Annie. We do the best we can to prevent them but no one is omniscient. You can't let them make you second guess yourself. Honor those who have been lost by continuing do the best that you able. You are a good agent, Annie…one of the best I have ever had the privilege to serve with."

Annie smiled as she pulled back, wiping her eyes with a hand as she reached forward to collect a set of shot glasses which had appeared on the table top before them. She handed one to Auggie.

"Ready?" Auggie asked softly.

"Ready." She echoed softly as she raised her glass in a toast.

"In memory of those lost.." Auggie began as he raised his own.

"..but never forgotten." She finished, clinking her glass against his and downing its contents in one gulp.

The tequila burned a warm trail down her throat and into her stomach; she upended the glass and set it on the table beside Auggie's. Annie leaned back against the booth, allowing her head to drop against her friend's strong shoulder.

"Thanks, Auggie."

A warm feeling fluttered within her chest as she felt him brush a kiss against her hair.

"Anytime." He said softly. "So…"

A small grin crept across her lips as she registered the mischief in his voice.

"If we did work for the Smithsonian, we could be dealing with endless board meetings…" he began.

Annie let out a small laugh as she took up the game. "and torturous cocktail parties…"

"…with rubber chicken and cheap wine…"

"…kissing up to self important people.."

"Wait, I think you just described Jai .."

Annie giggled.

"and Conrad…" he continued.

Annie raised her head from his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"What would I do without you, Auggie?" she asked softly.

"I shudder to think." He replied, his smile morphing into a mischievous grin. "Probably get your butt kicked with your lousy Farm self defense skills."

He laughed as she pulled back and punched his shoulder in protest.

"That's it, Mister, you and me. The gym. Tomorrow at Noon. We will see whose butt gets kicked." She stated."

Auggie held out his hand. "Winner buys drinks for a month."

Annie took it. "Deal."

The smile remained as she released his hand and settled back into her seat. The ache in her chest had lessened, though she knew it would never fade completely; neither would the memories. She would remember the sacrifice of the man she barely knew and honor his memory. She had survived to continue the fight. The road ahead of her would be difficult…but with friends like Auggie on her side, she knew she would find the strength to carry on.

_Can I start again, with my fate again, cause I can't go back and endure this…I'll just have to stay and face my mistakes, but if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this…_


	4. In My Veins by Andrew Belle

_Disclaimer: not mine…if they were, it wouldn't be so frustrating at the moment_

_Author's Note: Poor Auggie…Spoilers for 7/31/12 episode_

* * *

><p>Nothing goes as planned…everything will break.<p>

- Andrew Belle 'In My Veins'

* * *

><p>What do you say when a friend is about to make the mistake of his life? What do you say when he comes to you with hope in eyes…in his voice…in every fiber of his being? What do you say when he shows you the ring he has chosen for a girl that is not you? How do you hide your true feelings when your best friend is a spy?<p>

You remember you are also a spy, and as much as you might hate yourself later, you tell him what he needs to hear. You force a smile to your face even though he can't see it. You hide the pain behind the happiness you will yourself to feel, because in truth you want him to be happy…and you pray that you are wrong.

What do you do when it turns out you where right all along?

You bite your lip so hard you can taste blood to prevent the _I told you so_ that hangs on the tip of your tongue…and you are glad that you did as you first glimpse his unsteady gait and rumpled appearance as the officer leads him toward you. His normally expressive face is void and his eyes dull and lifeless, the eyes of a stranger and not the man who has been your rock for so long.

He reeks of alcohol and something you can't quite identify but associate with holding cells, and you pretend not to notice as you wrap him in a gentle hug. Just like you pretend not to notice as he stiffens at your touch. You wait quietly as he finishes his processing and is given a small plastic bag containing his personal items…and you can't help but notice the ring as it gleams dully beneath the harsh florescent lights overhead.

He says nothing as he shoves it unceremoniously into his pocket along with his keys, and offers no resistance as you take his arm and lead him from the station to the car. His silence is unnerving but you wait quietly, patiently until he is ready. Because that is what he would do if it were you.

His carefully constructed walls begin to fall as you reach the door of his apartment and a soft metallic _ping_ follows the dull clinking of his keys as the ring falls from his pocket to the floor. You move instinctively to retrieve it, but freeze in place as a hand reaches out to stop you. His hand gently squeezes your arm as if an apology before reaching for the small bit of offensive metal. His breath hitches and his eyes clench shut as his fist closes around it. Without warning, he rises swiftly and opens the door, vanishing into the darkness beyond.

You wait a moment, uncertain, before following him. He stands in the center of his floor, silhouetted against the faint light emanating from the windows. His head tilts as you shut the door behind you and place your bag on the table.

"She's gone, Annie."

He speaks the words so softly that you strain to hear. You move closer instinctively and are glad you did as seconds later your arms are full of the near dead weight of your best friend. His arms are like vices as they close around you, clutching you like a drowning man would a life preserver. For that is what you are.

You cradle him as best you can as you control your descent to the floor, ending up in a sprawled heap in the middle of the floor. The room is dark, but you don't need light to know he is breaking. His entire body trembles beneath the force of his emotions, and you tremble along with him as your heart breaks for him. There is nothing you can say to fix it, but you try anyways.

"I'm sorry, Auggie."

What do you do when the strongest man you know is shattered? How do you begin to pick up the pieces…if he will even let you try?

...when there is nothing you can do but sit there, as long as he needs you…

_Everything is dark and it's more than you can take…_


End file.
